


[podfic] Five Times Dean Tied Sam's Shoes

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Just what it says on the tin, five times throughout Sam's life Dean ended up tying his shoes. A mix of angst, humor and h/c.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Five Times Dean Tied Sam's Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Dean Tied Sam's Shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40384) by bythedamned. 



**Text Link:** [ Five Times Dean Tied Sam's Shoes (on LJ)](http://bythedamned.livejournal.com/13113.html) written by bythedamned  
 **Length/size:** (40:22, 19MB)  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2kk7f1bz1p6dy6i) [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/?scwewqq5wo5o7ph)  
Archive: [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/five-times-dean-tied-sams-shoes)  
 **Author's Summary:** Just what it says on the tin, five times throughout Sam's life Dean ended up tying his shoes. A mix of angst, humor and h/c.  
 **Art:** [by sammycolt24](http://sammycolt24.livejournal.com/1544.html)  



End file.
